White Above Black
by Moonstruck Miasma
Summary: It is inexpedient enough for Sasuke to live a life as a hectic doctor. It only became worse when a patient started hitting on him, apparently, the harassment is becoming too far for him to bear. Doom is on its way. NaruSasu
1. A Devilish Angel

**_-_**_So...ladies and gentlemen, this is my first fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy! It's a humor, so using your head too much might cause severe headache, so I recommend you not to. XD Warning: Profanities ahead!_

* * *

**White above Black**

**First Chapter: A Devilish Angel**

His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

A single male of twenty three, his occupation; a doctor specialized in internal diseases. He was graduated from a prestigious university with _magna cum laude, _and then immediately got accepted in a well-known hospital.

He had a personality of a perfectly calm, diligent, and hard-working man extraordinaire, who always looked and acted logically in every situation. He was well known as the 'Ice Prince' in his college days.

Sasuke himself convinced there was _absolutely_ nothing that he cannot do, solve, nor reason with that clever mind of his. He was sure he could handle any kind of situation with cool head, from trivial daily life to life-threatening case.

He wasn't the one to believe there was something he could not understand.

Except for _this_.

"Uzumaki-san...please put on your shirt." Sasuke warily said, trying to control his voice to stay in low undertone.

The blonde man in front of him pouted and gave a smile, which made him looked adorable, but the Uchiha shuddered at it, somehow knowing the odds behind that smile.

"But doctor, you are going to examine me." He wailed softly, tugging another button. "I'm just playing along."

"But your-"

"I get it." He muted him. "So, doctor. Would you like to see something I happened to good at?"

Sasuke didn't respond. Naruto grinned eerily.

Naruto leisurely took his time as if he was playing stripper, playing the buttons with his fingers while purposely showing off his tan, flawless chest and toned abs. He arched his back in exotic fashion as he panted slightly, staring down to the rigid, wide-eyed Uchiha with seducing, slightly narrow blue eyes. Smiling an angelic smile), he licked his lips. Then he released the sleeves from tan arms.

Dropping the white shirt to the floor, the blonde proceeded to his jeans' zipper.

Sasuke blanched.

Then he snapped.

"I didn't ask for you to _undress_!" He shouted, almost shrieking. "I was only going to examine your respiratory system, as in your _throat_! You don't have to strip! And please, can you get the fuck _off_ me!?"

That man was literarily sandwiching Sasuke against the bed.

Naruto looked stunned at the loud demand. But it only lasted for three seconds, before another sly, unabashed, and relentlessly innocent smile emerged on his lips. He laughed a dulcet rhyme. Sasuke couldn't hold back the shocked look from surging on his face.

"Doctor Uchiha...you don't have to be so bashful."

Sasuke twitched.

Never in his life had anyone called Sasuke 'bashful'. And he had just found the comment was mental.

Granting his demand, Naruto pulled back.

Sasuke quickly brought his body to sit, grasping at his clothes hurriedly. He immediately realized his attire and pants were all in their respective place, unblemished. But when he was about to sigh of relief, he noticed the front of his shirt was...unbuttoned. It showed off the sight of his pale, smooth chest.

"What...the fuck?" He blurted in shock, wide-eyed and mouth hung agape.

_When did he-how did he-_

He swapped his gaze to the blonde, who was now happily sitting in his seat, waiting for the doctor for his medical examination like a good boy he was. He smiled innocently at the half-angry, half-disbelieved Uchiha, who just shuddered at the sight of high-level pretense, keeping in mind just what kind of fuckery had been put on him just a while ago.

Sasuke shivered again.

_This kid...this eighteen year-old kid is..._

"Doctor?" Naruto called softly, smiling an angelic smile. "Can we start the examination now? Because I have to go to meet Iruka in around...two minutes."

Sasuke stared at him, a bead of cold sweat trickled down his temples.

_...a devil_.

* * *

It happened just yesterday.

Sasuke was heading toward the hospital cafeteria for a cup of coffee. He was tired and sleepy and was a hair away from lethargy, because he hadn't had sleep since yesterday, working on his presentation for a study conference in the next week. He had been relieved from his primary job in order to meet his deadline.

When he was walking along the hallway, Kakashi approached him. Sasuke had stopped on his track, when his _senpai_ shouted his name, waving his hands and walking toward him.

"Sasuke! Thank goodness I've found you." The man had gasped.

Sasuke was immediately alerted, taking in the breathlessness.

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"Ah, yeah. Wait..." He panted some more, before taking a deep breath.

"So...I heard you're relieved for the preparation." Kakashi started smoothly.

Sasuke gave him a nod and a murmur of "Yes."

Then Kakashi gave out a grin so bright, it hurt his sensitive eyes.

"Wonderful! So I guess you're finished with it? Since you're heading to the cafeteria for your..." Kakashi coughed. "..._snack_ time."

Sasuke raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Yes, I've done most of it. I only need few more additions, but it's nothing very important. Anyway, why do you care?"

"_Well..._" He coughed respectfully.

And came the kicker.

"Can you replace me to look for a patient?"

Sasuke blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, he's Shikamaru's usual, but because the guy was out to accompany the professor to a meeting conference, he's unavailable. But I can't, you see, I'm a surgeon, and examining or analyzing stuff isn't exactly my thing, so I thought-hey, wait-don't go-Sasuke!"

Sasuke had enough in his hands.

"Sasuke-"

_Ignore, ignore, ignore_. Sasuke paced.

Kakashi wailed behind him.

"Please listen to me-"

_Not listening_, the Uchiha mused, _just ignore the idiot_.

"-if you just _stop_-"

Sasuke sped.

"-I'll treat you _Blanche_'s _Sacher Torte _(1)!"

A sudden halt was made in the Uchiha's side.

Kakashi waited with racing heart, wondering whether the fish took the bait.

Sasuke turned, slowly and warily. His dark eyes looked _sparkled_. But it soon faded to the usual arctic.

"..._Blanche_'s?"

"I'll buy you a large piece." He assured, lips twitching to a smile.

Sasuke suddenly looked thoughtful, "..._Charlotte_(2)."

Kakashi's smile faded.

"Uh, okay. Two, huh? I can manage."

"...and pudding."

The silver-haired man made a face. "Sasuke, eating too much is not good for your health; it could cause diabetes and obesity. In fact, you look as if you're _obsessed_-"

He shut his trap as soon his eyes met with Sasuke's famous glare.

"So...chocolate?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Caramel?"

"No."

"Custard?"

Kakashi could've sworn he saw _the_ Sasuke Uchiha drooled.

"Which room?" Sasuke asked.

"Room 112, it's unlocked."

"Deal."

"Deal."

And the two turned on their backs and walked away in opposite direction. As soon as the Uchiha was out of his eyesight, Kakashi burst in to a serial of mad giggles. _So much for the perfect Uchiha_, he mused, _they're total suckers for sweets_.

But his giddy thought waned significantly to fright at the thought of how much those cakes will cost him.

He'll have another monetary crisis.

* * *

At the room 112, Sasuke waited patiently.

His vigor had completely replenished from the coffee and three _heavenly_ pastries. To him, sugar was essential for one's brain proper function, it was the source of its energy. Sasuke felt he could take on a week of sleepless nights at this rate.

He sighed contently. Sitting on his seat to wait until the patient came was a bit tiring, so he reached for his data and health record. Kakashi had explained to him (he looked somewhat listless) a bit about this patient. Wanting to learn more, Sasuke flipped a page.

A picture of a blonde boy was clipped at the corner. His eyes were pristine blue, golden hair in messy style, his skin was tan, and he was smiling like an idiot. The particular part about the boy, that took Sasuke's interest, was three pairs of identical scars marring on each of his cheek. It looked animalistic yet somewhat exotic. Like a fox.

He wondered whether they were permanent.

The boy wasn't so bad, in Sasuke's opinion, actually he looked rather good-looking. Despite the idiotic smile, he looked wild, bright, and yet absolutely _adorable_, to put in girls' language. He seemed pure and naïve and angelic. And Sasuke knew girls loved _cute_ things. The boy most likely was a ladies' man.

Sasuke coughed. Returning to the work...

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, male, and just turned eighteen this year. A student, and was in his last year of high school. Apparently, he suffered from acute asthma that had almost taken his life twice in if the help hadn't come in time.

_So that's why he needs regular check-ups_, Sasuke mused thoughtfully, _asthma is like an ulcer in the ass, and hard to dispose of like mushrooms._

Beside the asthma problem, there wasn't any other record concerning other possible diseases.

Typical.

Sasuke's train of thoughts was disturbed by soft knocks in the door.

"Doctor...Uzumaki-san has arrived." Said a brunette nurse, poking her head inside the room.

"Please tell him to come in." Sasuke answered tonelessly, setting a composed gesture and putting the data to the desk.

A moment later, the door was opened and the blonde stepped in, closing the door with a faint click.

"Naruto Uzumaki-san, correct?" Sasuke asked without looking, fishing out a stethoscope from his bag. "Please have a seat."

There was no answer.

Sasuke held up his head to look at the blonde with quirked eyebrows. He saw the blonde stood in silent by the door, looking awed. Aside the widened eyes and mouth slightly hung agape, Sasuke was sure he was the same person he'd seen in the photo. Minus the obnoxious orange attire he was wearing.

"What's wrong, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto looked as if he was awakened from a trance. He jerked up slightly, seemed a bit confused himself. But when his cerulean eyes met with Sasuke's obsidian, he suddenly smiled, uttering an apology for being late. Sasuke didn't mind a short delay, but he _did_ mind it a bit when Naruto let his hand lingered a second unnecessary longer in his when they shook hands. He didn't know this patient was _grabby_.

Naruto sat.

"So...Uzumaki-san, I believe this is our first meeting. My name is-"

"You're Sasuke Uchiha." The blonde interrupted.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, but decided to shrug it off.

"...As you can see, I'm here to replace Doctor Nara, because he's currently unavailable. I am specialized in internal diseases, so you need not to worry, I can treat you." Sasuke politely explained. "Please answer these questions first; do you have allergy toward something? Animal furs, food, or certain kind of drug?"

"No."

"Do you exercise often?"

"Yes. I play basketball twice a week."

"Do you smoke?"

"Hmm...I did when I was fifteen, but I stopped two years ago."

"Do you have a resistance towards cold?"

Naruto flinched slightly. "...no. I got frostbites easily during the winter."

"I see," Sasuke said, scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Now, Uzumaki-san, please lie in the bed and unzip your jacket and if you're wearing shirt, please unbutton." He instructed, putting on the stethoscope.

Naruto nodded and obliged.

Sasuke began by checking the heart rate and breathing rhyme, his expression was serious. He noted the result in his head, and proceeded to press his fingers softly against certain spots, asking whether the part he was pushing hurt. He checked Naruto's temperature, then preparing to examine his blood pressure as well.

"Doctor?" Naruto suddenly said.

Sasuke looked up to him. "Yes?"

"Can this examination finish quickly? I have to go soon."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"I still need to check your throat and respiratory system, and maybe an X-ray... and it could take about two to three hours."

"Um, that'll be trouble. They only spare me fifteen minutes." Naruto said unsurely, looking somewhat worried.

"Why? Are you in the middle of work or something?" Sasuke asked, looking surprised.

"In the matter of fact, yes."

He thought the kid was a high school student, maybe he had class? Then again, the school supposed to give him permission to skip, if it came to medication, Sasuke guessed it was another thing he didn't know.

He didn't really care anyway, when Shikamaru returned, he'll never have to deal with this patient anymore.

"How much time you have left?" He suddenly asked.

Naruto got up, checking his wristwatch.

"Um...about three minutes?"

Sasuke grimaced in annoyance. Who in the world is cruel enough to give a doctor only three minutes to make a diagnosis?

"Fine." He sighed deeply, turning on his back to reach for a small book from the desk.

"Doctor?" The Uzumaki softly uttered, looking hesitant.

Sasuke silently scribbling something in the book, then he tore a piece of paper from it. He handed the torn paper to Naruto, who accepted it with bewilderment on his face.

"It's a receipt for antibiotic and glucocorticoids inhaler. You do have one yourself, right? Consider it as an extra when it's used up."

Naruto nodded, glancing to the receipt paper in his hand.

"You're letting me go?"

"You may leave now, but do return tomorrow so I can give you proper examination." Sasuke tonelessly said, reaching for a folder of data to record the examination result so far.

Naruto was oddly silent.

"...doctor, you're so kind."

A sudden halt was put on the Uchiha's side.

He turned to face his patient with a look as if he hadn't heard right. "Excuse me...?"

Naruto grinned widely, his smile radiated pure brilliance. "You're so kind. Just like how I picture you!"

The Uchiha reeled back; the brilliant smile hurt his eyes.

"I see." He managed to put up, missing the whole last sentence.

Naruto stood up, stuffing the paper into his pocket. Sasuke got over his surprise, and resuming scribbling some details, he had his back on the blonde.

"Remember, you need to return here for further examination. I won't tolerate a cancel; your asthma could proceed to worse stage if not properly examined and treated."

Behind him, Naruto uttered a soft "yes", he gave out a grin that was oddly wry and unreadable. He murmured something incomprehensible to the Uchiha;

"...kind...just like how I always thought you'd be."

"What-"

Sasuke suddenly saw his surrounding was running in blur, the wind was making swirling sound in his ears as something forcefully pulled his body by the arm. He felt his back crashed on to soft cushion as he landed hard, his mind vaguely acknowledging a thing.

It was until seconds past and a shadow and a weight suddenly hovering above him, did Sasuke finally grasped the situation.

"Doctor..." Naruto throatily said, glancing down to the wide-eyed Uchiha with a smile. His blue eyes gleamed.

"...you're just as I always thought you'd be. Arrogant, calm, serious, and hard-working...you looked like as if you could freeze someone just by looking at the eyes, yet you are really a good person at heart. Despite the cold you treat everyone with."

Sasuke blinked, incomprehensive.

Naruto smiled sweetly.

"And since you're such a good person, why don't you give me one last good-bye _kiss_?"

Sasuke hadn't had the time to answer, as Naruto deliberately took the moment of confusion to his own advantage, descending and pressing his lips on Sasuke's. Sasuke's body almost immediately went rigid, wide-eyed and mind fuzzed in circle. Above him, an eighteen-year old kid, a complete _male_, asthmatic, blue-eyed blond, shirt unbuttoned, and above all, a _patient_, was kissing him.

The fact made him want to laugh, if Kakashi and he were playing 'what ifs' and the issue suddenly came up.

_Un_fortunately enough, this wasn't a game or imagination, it was the reality.

After a short moment of chaste kiss, Naruto pulled away. Sasuke laid there in the bed unmoved, stunned, and horrified all running in an endless circle.

Licking his lips seductively, Naruto glanced down to the Uchiha, and winked.

"Well, I've got my prize for being a good boy." He said, smiling an innocent smile.

He descended again, kissing Sasuke by the temples.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _Sasuke_."

He got up, fetching his obnoxious orange jacket and putting it on. He gave the Uchiha one last sweet smile and a wink, before leaving his line of vision, closing the door with a faint click.

Sasuke got up, wide-eyed and mouth hung agape. A realization hit him hard and harshly.

Sasuke was a man of politeness.

"Fucking shit, he's gay!"

Now he was using colorful profanities to swear that Kakashi will buy him a whole _fucking_ wedding cake.

* * *

TBC...

(1) _Sacher Torte_: A dark rich chocolate cake, sometimes with a filling of apricot jam, covered with glossy chocolate frosting of guilty pleasure.

(2) _Charlotte_: A sweet, cold or baked dish prepared in a deep straight-sided container and containing fruit surrounded by sponge cake slices, biscuits, or breads.

_Blanche_ is the name of a France cake chop in this story.

* * *

_-So...tell me what you think? Because I'm freaking out and anxious because I don't know what the hell I am posting right now. So feedback is mandatory. Tell me if you like it! :-)_


	2. the Thespian's True Identity

_-Okay…chapter two here. :-) Let's just get to the point first, then I'll talk to ya later, 'kay? Warning: profanities. And please don't use your head too much because this story is humor. You might get headache. ;-)_

_Oh, and a very scary Sasuke. Seriously._

* * *

**White Above Black**

**Second Chapter: the Thespian's True Identity**

Of all things Sasuke Uchiha happened to dislike, there was only one thing he had been utterly opposed and downright rejected when he was a child; pink.

The reason was unknown, however, but since he was a child, whenever he saw even an article that had _pink_ on it, he'll stealthily sneaked behind the owner, fetched the item, before _burning_ them down to _hell_. A victim in this case, however, happened to be a neighbor of his and an old childhood friend and classmate named Haruno Sakura.

In her seventh birthday party, she had invited the whole kids in the neighborhood, and of course Sasuke was invited. Meanwhile the people were celebrating and playing in the garden, Sasuke sneaked in to the house and burned every article of pink the household had; even Sakura's mom's silk drapes.

It was amazing he'd never got caught. It was even more amazing that he had never burned the girl's _blindingly obvious_ rosette hair. He'd tried, got caught miserably, and was grounded for two weeks in his room by his father. Plus a severe punishment that made him shivered every time he recalled.

Of course, it was when Sasuke was _six_.

In a later while, the reason behind his hatred towards pink was discovered, it was because his mother used to dress him up in girl's clothing. And all of them contained one element: _pink_.

Now, seventeen years later, there wasn't anything in particular that he disliked. Except, of course, Kakashi's lack of self-conscious, Kakashi's laziness, Kakashi's irresponsibility, Kakashi's idiocy, Kakashi's—oh well, just _Kakashi_.

And he even had a good (professional) relationship with Sakura, now his colleague and fellow doctor.

That was, up until yesterday, when he came across a stalker.

Now Sasuke experienced a broader hatred and fright for _hypocrites_.

Okay, he didn't oppose gays or lesbians (read: nonchalant) and all that jazz, but he didn't think he wanted to be chased by one.

In short, he was utterly freaked out. With double underlines to it.

"You didn't tell me he's _gay_!!" Sasuke screamed loudly, slamming his palms to the escritoire's ground rather abruptly. The cup on it spilt some coffee substance in result.

The silver-haired man in front of him blinked.

"Excuse me?" He said, sounding offended. "But last time I checked, I haven't changed my sexual orientation. In fact, I prefer petite females with small boo—"

"I didn't _ask_ that!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief, wanting to burn holes into the older man's head if only he could. "The patient! Shikamaru's usual patient! That boy is gay!"

"Oh!" Kakashi had a look of realization on his face. "You mean Uzumaki Naruto-kun?"

"_Yes_!" Sasuke exclaimed, almost desperate.

"Ah!" Kakashi shouted. "Mm, what're we talking about again?"

Sasuke looked ready to go homicidal.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding, okay!" Kakashi immediately said, shivering under the Uchiha glare. He coughed. "So you presume that boy's gay?"

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi sighed, looking thoughtful for once. "Well, in my age you'll see many things. And I tell you, this kind of thing is quite normal."

Sasuke snorted. "Trust me, I _adulate_ normalcies, but this is not one of them."

"I know, I know. Guess you don't want troubles." Kakashi nodded understandingly. "By the way, what make you think that child's gay?"

Sasuke twitched at the reminiscence.

His face went red. "He…he…"

"Assaulted you?" Kakashi purposed.

"He _kissed_ me!" Sasuke gushed, blanching. "And he was _stripping_ and _mushing_ me to bed and _kissing_ me some more and…and…"

"And?"

Sasuke paused.

Kakashi raised a white brow. "That's all?"

Sasuke reluctantly nodded.

"So he kissed you…" Kakashi said, something about the slyness in his grin irritated Sasuke. Kakashi gave out a thoughtful gesture. "Hmm…I hate to say this, Sasuke, but it's hardly a prove of him being gay."

Sasuke whipped his head to him, a disbelieving look plastered on his face. "What!?"

"You said he kissed you. And so far, nothing worse happened. A kiss has many meanings, it can be meant as a form in greeting, or an expression of affection. It can be either, or both. So it's hardly a prove."

"B-but…" Sasuke stammered.

"Besides, Naruto-kun is a mixed blood of Japanese and French, kissing is a normal form of greeting for him. He might mean the kiss as nothing but greeting. You just met him for the first time yesterday, correct?" Kakashi asked.

"I agree to your reasoning." Sasuke calmly stated. "But I really don't think _pushing_ a stranger into bed as _any_ form of greeting."

"That maybe true." Kakashi said. "But he didn't do anything dangerous to you, did he?"

_He was trying to peel me off of my clothes, of course it's not dangerous,_ Sasuke sardonically mused, but refused to reveal his weakness. He wasn't going to give Kakashi another teasing material.

"And anyway, if you report this case to me in order to be relieved from your job, it's not going to happen." Kakashi said.

Sasuke paused, wide-eyed.

"_What!?_" He exclaimed, almost resembling a shriek. "But this is _your_ assignment in the first place, not mine! How can't I demand for resign!?"

"Maa, calm down, Sasuke." Kakashi said. "What I am saying, is that you're too late to purpose a resign because I've already told the head you'll be Shikamaru's replacement. It's a pity, but—"

A cushion was hurled flat on to Kakashi's face.

Sasuke had never seen so pissed off in his years of seniority. "So you are saying," The Uchiha said, anger rendering in his voice pitch, causing low, dangerous trembles. "That I am _stuck_ with a male asthmatic patient, who is _obviously_ trying to hit on me and is _obviously_ a threat to my sexual viscus…"

Kakashi gulped at the murderous, smoldering dark aura. Droplets of cold sweat were spotted trickling down his temples.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed in dangerous crimson. "…are you?"

In a split second, Kakashi was defeated.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I'm wrong! I was wrong! I was wrong!" Kakashi wailed as he lowered his head, trying to get away from the homicidal glare. "But I really can't reassign you, the head is going on a trip and—"

"I don't need petty chit-chats." Sasuke declared, his voice beat the cold of ice. "Get into your point."

Kakashi nodded obediently, shivering unintentionally.

"So I was saying…you'll have to do the job for about ten days before the head and Shikamaru are back."

Sasuke twitched.

"…ten days?" He murmured, his voice lower and emitting more deadly venom.

"Okay, okay! A week! A week is fine!" Kakashi quickly corrected, "After a week, I'll replace you."

Sasuke paused.

Kakashi stared.

Sasuke seemed thoughtful.

Kakashi prayed.

Then the dark aura around the Uchiha slowly reduced to minor degree.

"A week, huh. Agreed, I can manage." Sasuke finally gave out a content declaration.

Kakashi sighed in relief, wiping the sweat on his forehead.

Although there was this small thing Sasuke had been wondering. "By the way, how do you know that the Uzumaki kid is a mixed blood?" He asked.

Kakashi looked up to him, quirking an eyebrow up.

"What? Of course I know. Everyone knows." He said.

Sasuke raised a curious brow. "Really? How can I don't? I didn't know he's so popular."

Kakashi stared blankly at him, wide-eyed. "You mean you don't know? About Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Know what?" The Uchiha asked back, puzzled.

They stared at each other.

Then Kakashi suddenly came to a realization. Sighing, he shook his head. He knew Sasuke never had any interest in other things that didn't concern himself, his job, his career, his studies, his life, his campaign, his promotion, his essay—basically _himself_—but Kakashi had never thought the Uchiha would be _that_ nonchalant to this extant of not knowing.

Kakashi glanced to the puzzled _kohai_. _Correction_, he mused, _it's just the way he is—a social retard._

"Okay, Sasuke," Kakashi suddenly said, putting on a serious face. "You really have to listen to this if you care for your life and career."

Sasuke looked surprised, not expecting the sudden switch of mode.

"I know you're pissed off for being kissed and assaulted by a guy, but I have to warn you: You have to keep this Uzumaki Naruto happy. Treat him well. Greet him. Give him candies. Bless him. Whatever the ideas of 'nice' give you—but in _normal_ way. Whatever you do, do _not_ make him angry or dissatisfied." He emphasized.

Sasuke gave Kakashi an incredulous look. "I understand that he's my patient and therefore I have to be nice to him, but don't you think this information is a bit obscene?"

"If you think I am exaggerating, unfortunately I am not. So listen well." Kakashi said. "This kid you've met isn't an ordinary kid. He's very special. And I mean every word I said."

"He…is related to the head of hospital." Kakashi revealed. "Not only that, he has connections with many, many big shots in this country; Politicians, actors, singers, businessmen, polices, even in national guard. You name it. One slip and you're kissing this job good bye."

"And your snacks too." He added.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't understand," He confessed, sounding annoyed. "Why is he so significant? He looks completely ordinary to me. Why would those people be his back?"

"You're wrong, actually." Kakashi said. "They aren't backing him. It's _he_ who is backing them."

"_What_?"

"You see, Sasuke, those people don't side with him for no reason." Kakashi quickly said, receiving another puzzled look. "It's because of what he _does_ that makes people drawn to him."

"Your point is…?"

Kakashi stared at him, face serious.

"They are his _fans_."

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**Things I would like to say before you asked:**

Yes, Naruto has known Sasuke before. That's how I set things up. But it was the first time they really met, and Sasuke really didn't know him until they met in chp.1. The reasons and how Naruto got to know him beforehand will be explained in future chapters.

I know this is too short, but I have to work on my essay along with this. I promise a longer chapter next time we meet.

Who is Naruto? Why is he so significant? It'll be explained in the next chapter, so be patient. ;-)

The seven days counting will start in the next chapter.

And I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes, maybe I need a beta...if any of you interested, call me.

--

_-Soo…I hope you like it! Please give me reviews to know whether you like it or not. Comments/Criticisms are welcomed. Tell me if this fiction is rather good or in the other hand, shitty. No need to be shy, flame me all you want, as long as it's reasonable, I'll accept it with open hands. ;-)_

_Fan service: I'll reply to your reviews, since I'm raised to return things equally with what is given to me. I honestly felt tingly when I didn't reply to it._

_Moony's out!_


End file.
